


Angels' Song

by ColtsAndQuills



Series: The Gospel Truth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before he played a part in closing the gates of Heaven, before he formed partnerships with demons and raised a Winchester from perdition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels' Song

 

Back then, it was all about the smiting.

Destroy this, punish these, make that group over there think twice.

I don't think I could ever apologize to humankind for what was done, and if I'm being completely honest, I'm not sure I would, even if given the chance. It's impossible to explain to you how it feels to serve. For you, service probably means a paycheck, or staying within the confines of human law. If I'm being really generous, I might even believe it has some connection to your constructions of morality.

But take every bit of your heart that you've ever pledged, and each cell of your being that's sworn loyalty to a person or cause — and multiply that by all of the stars in the heavens, and you might comprehend the merest fraction of what the word service means to us.

We were not, nor have we ever been, little tin soldiers.

We never questioned, because we had faith. We never hesitated, because we had conviction.  
   
We were in love.  
   
So imagine how strange he seemed, a nameless face among the legions of our kind, the first time he disobeyed. It wasn't an act of aggrieved defiance, fueled by envy and anger, as had been the case among our fallen siblings. He didn't make his choice out of boredom or jest, as did some of our more easygoing leaders. Somehow, in a way that I'm not certain he even understood at the time, he found something of you to love.

  
And it was then that we began to know the name Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot drabble, but I think I might make it into a series of them (or maybe a full story). 
> 
> I always regret when we're introduced to new angels who are killed off before we can really get to know them. So, if I continue, this will be a small exploration into those who designed so much of the Winchesters' fate.


End file.
